


【周叶】后台

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 叶修 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【周叶】后台

“小周，放开，等下还要上综艺节目。”叶修试图推开周泽楷作乱的手。

周泽楷最近易感期，有事没事就爱凑着叶修摸摸抱抱。他年纪比叶修小四岁，前两个月办的生日会刚满十八，普通人还是刚高中毕业要上大学的年纪，身为队长的叶修总是格外照顾他。在队里一干奇葩队友的衬托，沉默寡言但总能呈现出最完美舞台的周泽楷简直不要太省心，只是……有时候未免过于黏人。

周泽楷轻易地镇压了这不痛不痒的反抗，把叶修刚带上的麦拆下来。一手把叶修的双手固定住压制在墙壁上，一条大长腿卡在叶修的腿中间，另一只手继续在叶修的臀来回揉搓。浓烈的alpha信息素在狭小的休息室弥漫。

“前辈，我好难受。”周泽楷一脸无辜可怜的表情，灿若星河的眼睛直勾勾地盯着叶修，嘴角微微撅起撒着娇。

“小周，你这可是职场性骚扰。”美色当前，又是低声下气地请求，谁能拒绝呢？可是每次帮周泽楷控制解决，好像总是自己累到不行，叶修觉得有点吃亏。

“不是。”周泽楷轻轻地吻他上的嘴唇，带着一点撒娇的味道。明明是强迫的那一方，却又带着恳求惹人怜爱的表情。

“别以为我不知道……呜嗯……啊哈……”舌头探进口腔深处，alpha的信息素在不大的休息室里毫无节制地释放，很快叶修的腿都软了，即使不是发情期，omega天赋异禀的后穴被周泽楷的动作弄得也咕叽咕叽的全是水。

“前辈，帮我一下，求你了。”周泽楷很懂得利用自己的优势，舞台上的表演无不艳惊四座。一面可怜兮兮地恳求，一面把叶修一条腿架在自己胳膊弯上，巨大炙热的性器就抵在滑溜溜的臀缝，在穴口外磨蹭。叶修被磨得不上不下，难受得紧，反正自己也没有到发情期，生殖腔没有打开做一次也没关系，眼下这个局势骑虎难下，干脆道：“你能不能行，不行我就自己来……啊啊啊！”

话音刚落，Alpha炙热狰狞的性器就顶了进去，破开omega紧致的肉壁，周泽楷闷哼一声，掐着叶修的腰一路直抵生殖腔口，顶着omega娇嫩的生殖腔口大开大合地肏干。叶修还没有到发情期，生殖腔紧紧的闭合着，被顶的生疼，眉头都皱了起来，眼睛水汽迷蒙。

“不要……”叶修被周泽楷生猛的操法给干得头昏，“别一上来就弄那里……啊哈……”

“你说要上台了。”周泽楷舔弄着叶修的耳朵，热气弄得叶修耳朵痒。

叶修一阵无奈，原来在这等着他呢。“乖小周，慢慢来好不好，那里受不了。”

“之前也进去过，没事的。”周泽楷一脸认真地回答，说完身下又狠狠地顶弄了脆弱的生殖腔口几下。被欺负透了的生殖腔口打开了一条肉缝，周泽楷的肉棒顶着那条缝猛烈地肏干，干了几十下之后腔口终于乖乖地为alpha的性器打开，肉棒一下子进到生殖腔里，腹部都顶起了形状。

“啊啊啊！”叶修痛呼出声，生殖腔被alpha的肉棒强行肏开，小腹阵阵酸软，站都站不稳。  
生殖腔被侵入，alpha的信息素内外包裹着叶修，叶修逐渐被连带发情，日常服用的抑制剂失效，属于omega的甜美味道萦绕在空气中。

“前辈，水好多。”周泽楷在叶修耳畔轻声道。

“……要干就干，别那么多废话……咿啊啊……”叶修被生殖腔内逐渐升腾起的快感快逼疯了，alpha的肉棒每次都狠狠地碾过前列腺，肏进生殖腔里。

叶修被肏得双目失神，身上脱了力，架在周泽楷胳膊上的那条白嫩修长的腿也随着周泽楷的顶弄来回摇晃，不一会儿站都站不住了，直往下坠。

叶修无力地慢慢从墙上滑落，周泽楷干脆把叶修转过身去，把叶修抵在墙上，自己也随着跪坐下来，性器在生殖腔里没拔出来，直接转了个圈，又逼得叶修尖叫两声，两人交合处全是omega的淫水。

“嗯啊……小周，快点……肏我那里……”叶修前面高高地挺着，透明的前列腺液涌了出来，想抚慰自己的性器，双手却被周泽楷压在墙壁上，动弹不得。

叶修进退两难，往前面是冰冷的墙，往后面是周泽楷凶狠的进攻，他似乎是坐在了周泽楷的肉棒上，只有周泽楷的大肉棒支撑着他顶着他，alpha的进攻愈发肆无忌惮。

即将攀上高峰却不上不下，难受的要命，叶修挺着胸在墙面上摩擦敏感的乳尖，性器也蹭着冰冷的墙面

这个姿势周泽楷的肉棒进得很深，顶进生殖腔深处，一处更为丰厚柔嫩的环口。

“是这儿吗？”周泽楷故意曲解，肉棒还戳弄着敏感的宫口。

“不行……那里，那里不可以……”叶修哽咽着，手臂无力地向后撞周泽楷宽厚的胸膛，“你故意的。”

周泽楷不可置否，舔弄着他的后颈，那里的腺体散发出诱惑alpha的香气，问道：“前辈，让我进去可以吗？”

名义上是请求，然而他被困在周泽楷的怀里，根本是任人鱼肉。叶修被他身下不停的凶猛的肏干逼得眼泪从眼眶滑落，前端开始一抖一抖地射精，白浊的液体全都溅到了墙上。

“前辈，好喜欢。”周泽楷在他的肩膀留下一串吻痕，硕大的龟头还是顶了进去，不断地来回破开宫口，压迫着敏感娇嫩的宫壁。

叶修被年轻后辈突如其来的告白弄得不知如何回应：“可是，那里不可以……”

“可是里面含得好紧。”周泽楷很少说荤话，偶尔说一两句直白的就让叶修羞到耳朵红。每次肉棒插入时都碾过叶修的敏感点，抽出时omega的子宫壁都缠绵地挽留，紧紧地吸附着alpha的性器。

“啊啊啊！又插到了！”叶修爽得脚趾蜷缩，直喊周泽楷的名字，“小周，好舒服……”

“前辈，我想射到里面。”周泽楷黏黏糊糊地吻他。

“不行……”叶修爽得不能自已，但还是用最后的理智坚持道。

“3组人员，嘉宾准备好了吗？去确认一下。”外面是节目开场前的兵荒马乱，工作人员人来人往，休息室门口传来工作人员的喊声和急匆匆的脚步声。

叶修吓得一激灵，穴腔紧缩，夹得周泽楷闷哼一声。

“前辈，快开始了。”周泽楷捏着他的乳头捻弄。周泽楷的阴茎次次插到子宫深处，叶修感觉肉棒愈来愈大，恍惚间意识到这是alpha成结射精的前兆。

门外来来回回的脚步声听得叶修心焦意乱，破罐子破摔道：“随便你。”

“我问过了，今天不用跳舞。”周泽楷吻住他的唇，舌头交缠。Alpha暴涨的龟头堵在子宫里，瞬间成结，涨得叶修又疼又爽，哭着在周泽楷怀里挣扎，被周泽楷抱着安抚着亲吻。粗壮的茎身跳动了几下，马眼喷射出大量浓稠滚烫的精液几乎瞬间狭小的子宫就被精液填满。

叶修哭喊着：“太多了……装不下了……小周，你出去……”然而巨大的结死死地卡在子宫里，alpha的精液还在持续不断地喷射，很快宫腔酸痛地涨起，连小腹都微微鼓了起来。

“你混蛋。”好不容易等到alpha漫长的射精结束，巨大的结消退，叶修脸上全是泪水，艰难地直起身，肉棒抽离红肿的小穴时还发出“啵”的一声响，在安静的房间里被放大无数倍。叶修嗔怨地瞪了周泽楷一眼：“以后不许这样了。”

“是，我知道了。”周泽楷笑弯了眼，把叶修的双手握在手中亲吻，“都怪前辈太好看了，今天的妆也好看，不想给别人看。”

叶修像是一拳打到棉花上，无奈地抽出手要提裤子，周泽楷却牢牢地握住不肯放开：“我来帮前辈。”

狭小的子宫承受不了大量精液，肉棒一抽出就流了出来，弄的股间双腿全是白浊的液体，演出服的裤子都沾上了不少。

周泽楷拿过桌上的纸巾擦拭叶修腿上的精液，冰凉的纸巾触在叶修因情热滚烫的皮肤上，刺激得叶修一声呻吟。

“有点凉，忍着点。”周泽楷专注地把白浊液体清理干净。

“还说，都怪你。”叶修不满地撅起嘴。

“都怪我。”周泽楷亲了叶修头发一下，“前辈帮我穿裤子，时间快到了。”

叶修无可奈何地看他，下半身的肉棒软下去的时候依然是狰狞的巨物，与那张俊美无匹的脸形成巨大反差，也不知道自己是怎么把这么大的肉棒吃进去的。

两人磨磨蹭蹭地整理好衣物，正好节目组人员来叫，两人装作无事发生的样子登台开场。


End file.
